


吸血鬼

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 如题，吸血鬼！Duff/人类！Slash





	吸血鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 我不会取标题，我也不知道写什么，可能之后还有后续吧（心虚）

这个晚上对Duff Mckagan来说不太好受——猎人在追捕他，因为他咬别人脖子时没挑点时间和地点。对于一个饿了很久的吸血鬼来说，出来觅食已经让他双腿发软，头晕眼花，哪还顾得上这些有的没的?于是他心存侥幸，随便找了个人就下了口，哦豁，然后就被人发现了。  
于是Duff Mckagan现在还是双腿发软、头晕眼花。他被迫躲进一个狭窄的小巷里，完了，现在麻烦又多了一天——他的幽闭恐惧症复发。这听起来有点好笑，但的确是个事实，Duff可不会像传说中的那样睡在棺材里，但是让他爬进去他心里已经要大叫好几次。他感受到大颗大颗汗珠从自己的脸颊滚落，心跳声震得他耳朵发疼，他只好咬紧自己的嘴唇，企图驱逐这种不适感。可焦虑因他把嘴唇咬出血而进一步升级。他的感知功能进一步放大，所有的声音、所有的气味逗冲他而来，涌入他的五官。真是见鬼，Duff靠着墙角缩成一团，他猜他今晚会死在这里。  
他鼻子捕捉到了一丝铁锈味，由此加剧饥饿感让他的胃部一阵痉挛。他想他能活下去了，想到这个，他的口腔不自觉地分泌了更多唾液。他扶着墙站起来，循着味道小心地潜伏过去。  
他在拐过两个转角后遇到了那个散发着“食物”气息的男人。吸血鬼的视力很好，Duff看到男人的衣服破破烂烂，上面还沾有泥土和灰尘，看来是摔了一跤。对方的手可能是因为这样流血不止。男人没有发现他，只是倚着墙坐着，忙着用一块布包扎自己的伤口。  
Duff不傻，他不敢贸然袭击，对方不算强壮，但是他不觉得自己立刻能让对方闭嘴。尖叫声可能会引起那群还在附近的吸血鬼猎人，那个时候麻烦就更大了。  
他在外面轻咳一声，对方警惕地抬起头来。随着他的一步步逼近，男人扶着墙站起来了，摸索着能防身的东西。Duff不关心那家伙手里已经拿着一根生锈的，尖锐的铁棍，他眼里只有对方那还在流血的手。  
“忍住，要忍住。”他饿得简直要疯了，巴不得现在就扑过去吮吸那手腕上的血，然后再咬开对方的脖子，但是现在还不是时候，他已经饿了那么久，他不介意再久一点。  
“你放心，我也在躲人。我帮你处理一下伤口好吗?”Duff从闻到人类血液的味道他就知道这家伙不是和自己同一道的，但是Duff也没有撒谎，并且他的语气尽可能平和，好让对方接受。  
对方似乎没有听到的话，把手里的武器握得更紧了。他颤抖的手臂暴露了他的紧张和不安。  
巷子外面越来越强的脚步声加剧了这种紧张的气氛。Duff趁着对方慌神之际把对方推到了巷子的黑暗处。其实他自己也很紧张，因为要是那群猎人，危险的反而是自己了。  
好在来的只是一群普通人，看来是追杀男人的。他们过来询问Duff，Duff随意地指了个方向。  
“出来吧，你应该信我了吧?”等人彻底离开后他扭头对着还躲在影子里的人说话。男人将信将疑地探出了半个脑袋，Duff看到对方的手随意缠着的那块布已经快整条都被血染红了。  
男人终于肯出来了，对方有着黑色的特征，但又不完全是黑人。他血腥味还是很重，也许是哪里还受了伤，但他肯慢慢靠近Duff，虽然还是没有放下手中的铁棍。  
但这是一个好的征兆，起码对方放松了警惕。Duff已经感觉他嘴里的唾液越来越多的，他和对方说他知道哪里有暗道，可以领着他去。  
这句话他也没撒谎，他知道城里有些鲜少人知道的快捷通道。男人同意了，“好的，忍住，你的目的快达到了。”Duff尽量包住他那快伸出来的两只尖牙，它们已经蠢蠢欲动，准备好迎接即将到来的晚餐。  
事实说明Duff还是没能忍住，走入暗道的没多久他久已经饿得两眼冒着金星。Duff扑向了对方，刚刚已经说了，他不害怕对方的铁棍，那东西凭他的力气可以轻松扳断，他的力气可以轻松压制对方。他把对方扑倒，丢掉脏兮兮的布条，开始舔起对方的手腕，最后变成了大力的吮吸。  
对方当然一直在反抗，但是力气没有Duff要大，他和Duff之间身高差让他就像一个被捕食后不断挣扎的小动物。  
Duff舔舔嘴唇旁边那些快要干掉的血，他真的想再多来一点。对方那埋在皮肤下的血管还在呼唤着他。  
子弹突然在他身边蹭过，猎人找到了他的踪迹，看来他的暗道还是暴露了。但是Duff已经不再是那个饥饿的吸血鬼了，虽然他还没有吃饱。他将男人推开一旁，飞速离开。


End file.
